


all i wanted was you

by luvloic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, i'm warning u, just a little, very slight hyung kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: Sehun dreams about his best friend, and eventually that best friend comes around.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	all i wanted was you

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! back with another so soon??? chaos. it's almost like i have nothing else to do,,,,, hm. anyways, title is from the paramore song 'all i wanted' xoxo enjoy reading!!

It’s easy. 

The way Sehun can see Junmyeon behind his eyelids when he closes them at night eases his being, calms his soul.

They had been friends for years, his hyung always being there for him, rooting him on in everything he did. He was always in the stands at his dancing competitions, he came to his graduation ceremony, he even helped him get into the firm they both worked at now, and yet he couldn’t stop his mind from circling the elder every chance he got. 

It’s the little things that bring a smile to his face even when the elder is nowhere near: his goofy laugh after telling a silly joke, the way his brow furrows when he’s filling out paperwork, the tap of his fingers on the table when he’s trying to avoid checking his phone. 

And Sehun can see each play out if he tries hard enough when he’s laying in bed at night. 

The craving for the older is like an itch under his skin. 

Junmyeon is all he drowns in, all he talks about, all he listens to music thinking about. It’s a constant cycle. 

However, he never realized his sexual attraction to his hyung. That is, until he started dreaming about him almost nightly.

After dinner almost three years ago, Junmyeon sat with him at their table after their closing period at work. Sehun was flushed in the face after having thrown back three shots of soju, and giggling like a schoolgirl as Junmyeon slid his card into the bill folder. Junmyeon watched him with careful eyes, sharp eyesight sliding over him as Sehun blushed. 

“Thank you hyung~” Sehun’s eyes were filled with joy and amusement at the thought of the elder taking care of him. “Hey, hyung?”

Junmyeon’s eyes scan his face and his eyebrows raise. “Hm?”

Sehun said with a light lilt to his voice. “I love it when y-you take care of me,” he hiccuped, coloring deeper under the man’s gaze, “...hyung.”

Sehun swore he saw a blush creep onto the elder’s cheeks.

“That’s convenient because I love taking care of you.” Junmyeon said, head turning sideways as he handed the waiter their bill. 

And maybe Junmyeon didn’t think he would remember or maybe he didn’t think much of it, but he slid his hand across the table to grab Sehun’s hand, leaning down to kiss it. Eyes looking up at him, dark eyelashes feathering against his cheeks. 

Absolutely stunning.

And ever since then, Sehun couldn’t help but dream about him, much less touch himself thinking about the beautiful man. 

He slid sensitive fingers down his smooth chest with thin lips in mind. It was almost as if he could feel the elder’s mouth against his neck, his hands slipping down his waist, fondling his length. 

It’s easy. 

The way his hyung pants in his ear, grinds their fronts together, delicate fingers doing nothing but tease. His body’s warmth hangs above him as they entwine, swirl, tangle in Sehun’s sheets.

It’s everything he’s ever wanted.

The warmth of Junmyeon’s palm grinding against his length, the weight of his body on top of his, the thickness of his fingers stretching him open. Junmyeon would push him around, meld and sculpt him into nothing but a whining mess beneath him and Sehun could see it playing like a movie on the backs of his eyelids, filling him with the utmost desire to feel everything about the elder everywhere around him.

Sehun would slide slick fingers around his rim whilst laying on his back late at night. He gasps the elder’s name pulling at perked nipples, and moans at the idea of the elder being both: thin lips dragging across his chest, hot hands pulling him apart to make way for himself. 

It was loving and sweaty, lustful and downright addictive in Sehun’s mind. It was Junmyeon taking and taking until all Sehun could whine was his name, screaming about how good his hyung made him feel. It was that cocktail of their physical reliance on one another that built them up and dragged them over the edge, wrapped up in each other through the end. 

And Sehun was completely fine with that.

The main issue came in the form of them being mutual friends with a lot of other people. With working together, they accumulated many more. Kyungsoo from accounting. Chanyeol from IT. Jongin from HR. Minseok also from accounting. They never stopped coming until they had formed a friend group of nine and wherever they went, they all went together.

Somehow Junmyeon still found little time for moments for just the two of them.

Sehun would dream about all their little happenings together, like when the elder brought him boba tea on his birthday or left a muffin on his desk from when he had grabbed two from a café that morning. It was minute things like dumb jokes over text or the way he always walked next to him whenever they walked with their group somewhere. 

He loves him. He knows this. 

He’s loved him for a while considering their relationship. For years as a friend. The elder has been there for him through all his hardships, all of his biggest moments in life. 

Loving him is easy. 

Sehun loves the way he looks at him. He adores how his fingers fly across computer keys and drinks way too much coffee. He’s infatuated with the way he keeps schedule, going to the gym at the same time each day weekly. He’s in love with the way he always ties his shoes so the bows are the exact same length and carries the box for his cufflinks in his briefcase. 

Every dumb thing about his makes a smile wiggle it’s way onto his lips. 

He can imagine his hyung’s head laying on the pillow next to him. He can feel Junmyeon’s hair running through his fingers as their mouths meet, his presence next to him. 

It’s that same way day in day out. Sehun daydreaming of holding his hand, of sitting in his lap, and of cooking for him in the other’s kitchen. Each week, they stumble to dinner together, side by side amidst the chatter of their friends. 

Year after year until here he was. He wakes up, goes to work, comes home, eats dinner, and goes to bed. Sometimes bed later in exchange for time with coworkers. It’s the obsession no one knows about that keeps his going. 

That is, until one Thursday night when Sehun is terribly busy sitting on his living room couch marathoning Netflix that he gets a phone call. 

And he almost never gets phone calls.

Much less from Junmyeon. 

“Hello?” Sehun answers the phone.

“Uh.. hello Sehun. It’s Junmyeon.” The man sounds almost…awkward? Nerves trembling his hands as he holds the phone to his ear on the other end of the line.

“Yes. I saw.” Sehun says, still confused. “What’s up hyung?” 

“So I had this question for you.” He’s still nervous, the little hiccups in his voice dancing through the phone. “And it felt a little insensitive to just, ya know… text it to you, so I called and here I am.” 

Sehun delights in hearing his voice on a night he wasn’t expecting to. It’s odd, sure but he’s uncannily thrilled. “Ah, yes, here you are. What’s your question hyung?” 

“Do you like me Sehun.”

It sounded grammatically like a question but there was no lilt in his voice. Spoken like a fact. 

“W-Why would you ask that?” Sehun laughs through the phone. Act normal. “Of course I like you, you’re one of my best friends.”

“You know what I mean, Sehun.” Sehun hears him breathing over the phone before he sighs. “Just answer the question, please.”

“I gues- I don’t know what you want me to say.” Sehun says.

There’s a pause. Complete silence.

“Say you’ll go on a date with me.”

And Sehun smiles as a blush colors his cheeks. 

“I’ll go on a date with you.”

+

The date comes three days later in the form of Junmyeon pulling his shiny BMW in front of Sehun’s apartment building. Sehun gets a ‘here’ text and checks his hair in the mirror one last time before grabbing his wallet and keys, locking the door behind him.

Junmyeon is standing by his car when Sehun opens the door to his apartment building, a gentle smile bracing his face. 

He approaches the car and Junmyeon opens the door for him. Weird.

“How’s Sehun today?” Junmyeon says, running around the car after Sehun plops into the seat.

“Uh.. I’m fine.” Sehun didn’t know exactly how to act. He’s been dreaming about this for years, spent countless hours thinking of the man who just held the door open for him, and yet he can’t remember how he acted before that damn phone call. “And you?”

Junmyeon pulls his door shut and Sehun clicks his seatbelt into place. “Fine also.”

Silence. Again. 

They start driving and Sehun still has no clue where they’re going but they are however sitting in the most awkward silence Sehun has ever endured. In his entire life.

“So… where are we headed?” Sehun breaks the ice, voice shattering between them. 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” Junmyeon says, his voice lilting as if he’s amused. 

“That is indeed the definition of a surprise.” Sehun says.

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you.” Junmyeon chances a glance in his direction before switching his eyes back to the road, tall buildings and highrises flying past. 

Sehun’s quiet before he reaches across the center console to grab the hand not gripping the wheel. Junmyeon makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Sehun mumbles.

Junmyeon laughs lightly under his breath while running his thumb over the back of Sehun’s hand. “Me too.”

When Junmyeon turns into and parks in front of a Japanese Market, Junmyeon turns to him. “Surprise.”

“You cheated.” Sehun says, eyes refusing to meet Junmyeon’s. Instead, his gaze slid over Junmyeon’s manicured fingernails resting in his grasp. “You know I love the Japanese Market.” 

“Oh, my bad! I should’ve taken you somewhere I know you hate.” Junmyeon laughs as he shakes his head. “Then this date would really be off to a great start.” 

“I’m not mad about it!” Sehun laughs too, pulling their arms apart. “C’mon, let’s go.”

They stumble into a ramen house, the same as always. They’re eating their usual, in their usual spots at a table by the window, across from each other at that teeny table, bumping elbows as usual. But there’s still those nerves buzzing around Sehun’s stomach that just won’t go away. 

What were they supposed to talk about? They already knew everything about one another. Was he missing something? It felt like there was something creeping between them that Sehun couldn’t put his finger on.

Did Junmyeon even like him like he liked Junmyeon?

Was this all a joke to him? 

Anger filled Sehun out of nowhere and then he put his chopsticks down, setting them in their tray next to his bowl. 

“Everything okay?” Junmyeon was just looking at him. Like nothing was wrong. 

And then embarrassment filtered through Sehun’s bones. Why was he even mad? They’ve been friends for years… Junmyeon wouldn’t hurt him on purpose. Right?

“Why… I mean- We can go back to normal.” Sehun says. Junmyeon’s eyebrows raise and he sets his chopsticks down too. “Like, we don’t have to, uh, date. If you don’t want to, we can just be friends.”

His brows furrow listening to Sehun awkwardly stumble through his thoughts whilst fumbling with his fingers. “Do you want to?”

More silence. Complete silence.

“Sehun, I asked you out because I like you… you know that right?” Junmyeon looks down and begins playing with his chopsticks. This was not going to plan. “I mean I totally understand if you’re uncomfortable seeing as we’ve been friends for so long and it’s really fine if you want to leave! I get it! Sorta. Not really, but it makes sense an-”

Junmyeon pauses when Sehun leans across the table and grabs his hand from its fumbling. 

“I like you too.”

And just like that, all the awkwardness melted away.

+

At the end of their date, Junmyeon drives him home. 

They walked around the market, stumbling into a bubble tea shop officially making Sehun’s night. Hand in hand, Sehun dragged Junmyeon into the little stationery shop just like old times except adoration floated around them like a fog. It was like a warm blanket laying over their night as they just appreciated being around the other. 

It was everything Sehun had dreamed of but somehow different. It was the little things he didn’t account for, like the sparkle in his eyes or the gentle smile that never left his face the entire night. He was more than handsome, the beautiful man making memories to replace all the daydreams. 

When Junmyeon pulls in front of Sehun’s apartment building, it’s dark outside. They had messed around as usual but with a weird tension (attraction? Is that what this was?) growing between them as they wandered through the supermarket, into random stores, running around just to spend time with one another. 

Just like old times. 

They park, and Junmyeon sits there and takes his turn examining Sehun’s hand this time. 

“I guess this is it.” Sehun says, sighing. He didn’t want to leave. “Thanks for everything hyung.” 

“Can we do this again?” Junmyeon says, turning his head to meet his eyes. “I liked this a lot.” 

“Of course! Just text me when.” Sehun says, breaking their hands and unbuckling his seat belt. “Or call me,” Sehun laughs.

Sehun turns and goes to open the door. “I will.” Junmyeon says. Should I kiss him?

“Goodnight hyung.” He opens the door and climbs out. 

Junmyeon sighs. Too late. 

The door shuts. 

Junmyeon looks at his hands again, shaking his head in disappointment. I should’ve just kissed him. Should I go after him? Isn’t that a little cliché? 

A knock against the window startles him and he jumps at Sehun standing outside. Sehun opens the door, and leans across the console, his face inches from Junmyeon’s. 

“Really? Thought you were getting rid of me that easy?” He murmurs before meeting his lips. 

Sehun slides his hands back and is holding his face, smiling into his mouth. 

Guess he got his happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!! much love from one amiga to the next. uhhh sorry this is a lil bit short but I have some other things to start (and finish) this month!!! SO expect some more stuffs soon. thank u, really,,, from the bottom of my heart for reading my rambles. lov u. <333 
> 
> you can also find me on[twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
